AMOR PONTO COM
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Ela queria companhia. Ele um passatempo. Ela queria provar que ainda era atraente a ponto de seduzir um homem. Ele só queria sexo. Tudo começou de frente para o computador, mas não acabaria ali.


*****AMOR PONTO COM*****

.

**Título:** Amor ponto com

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **M – maiores de idade

**Sinopse: **Ela queria companhia. Ele um passatempo. Ela queria provar que ainda era atraente a ponto de seduzir um homem. Ele só queria sexo. Tudo começou de frente para o computador, mas não acabaria ali.

.

* * *

.

Internet. Redes sociais. Sites de relacionamento. Palavras conhecidíssimas atualmente em uma sociedade modernizada como a nossa nos dias atuais. Quem escreve cartas hoje em dia, quando se tem a praticidade e a velocidade da rede mundial de computadores? Quem sai para um bate papo, ou para um _happy hour_, ou ainda uma tarde com os amigos, ou talvez uma simples ligação quando se tem redes sociais para fazer esse intercâmbio? Quem ainda contrata serviços de acompanhantes, garotas e garotos de programas, ou simplesmente vai a bares ou casas noturnas para encontrar um romance, uma aventura, uma fuga da realidade quando se tem sites de relacionamento?

Para a maioria destas perguntas, a resposta que qualquer pessoa daria seria: _nenhuma_. A facilidade que era fazer tudo a partir de um computador ainda é, mesmo com a popularização, algo de brilhar os olhos de qualquer pessoa. Quem nunca quis pagar uma conta, sem ter que enfrentar a fila de um banco? Comprar qualquer produto sem ter que ir a um shopping? Ler um jornal, uma revista, um livro sem ter que andar com ele em suas mãos?

Todo mundo, evidentemente. E eu como qualquer outro ser humano fui atraída para essa rede interligada de conexões ilimitadas, infinita e de alcance mundial, sem nenhuma fronteira. A internet é uma mágica que enche os olhos de qualquer pessoa, não adianta dizer o contrário.

A quem eu quero enganar pensando nas benfeitorias e malfeitorias causadas pela rede mundial de computadores, quando a única coisa que se passa na minha cabeça eram as palavras que li no perfil _dele_, naquele site de relacionamentos.

_Site de relacionamentos. _

Como eu consigo até mesmo em pensamentos mascarar a realidade da qual vulgarmente me submeti. Não era um simples site de relacionamento inocente que li o perfil dele, foi em um site especializado para quem gostaria de uma aventura sem compromisso, uma fuga da rotina, um momento para se sentir livre, ousada, sexy. Um site feito especialmente para quem quer sexo casual.

Deus. Por que fui dar ouvidos, a maluca da minha amiga e fazer meu cadastro naquele site, no _Secret Love_. Até o nome do site faz referência ao proibido, a algo completamente errado. Por que fui me meter nessa?

"_Porque você precisa de uma aventura, sair dessa monotonia de casa-trabalho, trabalho-casa. Você precisa se sentir sexy, de ser admirada, ser capaz de seduzir um homem e deixar que ele te seduza. Você precisa se sentir _viva,_ Bella." _

Estas foram às exatas palavras de Alice para mim naquela tarde chuvosa e fria de janeiro no final do nosso turno de trabalho no _Metropolitan Museum of Art_.

De início a ignorei, desde que havia assinado os papéis do meu divórcio há 4 meses, simplesmente não tinha vontade de me envolver com ninguém, mesmo que meu corpo estivesse implorando por sexo – afinal mesmo estando divorciada a 4 meses, a última vez que havia feito sexo com o meu então ex-marido Riley Biers, grande diretor de cinema hollywoodiano, foi há quase um ano, sendo mais exata há onze meses e 10 dias.

Mas quem estava contando?!

_Eu_, claramente.

Mas quando cheguei naquele apartamento em _Upper West Side_ – que Riley havia me deixado após o divórcio – o sentimento de solidão foi avassalador, e o clima invernal de Nova Iorque não ajudavam nem um pouco. Após um longo banho quente, optei por abrir uma garrafa de vinho californiano enquanto tentava ler um site sobre arte greco-romana, porém a conversa que havia tido com Alice mais cedo não saia da minha cabeça...

.

_\- Bella é só sexo! Não estou pedindo pra você arrumar um novo casamento. – disse com sua voz estridente. – Mandar uns nudes, receber umas pirocas, é divertido. Saudável, eu diria._

_\- Alice, eu não vou mandar fotos nuas para pervertidos da internet! – exclamei contrariada, ligeiramente alarmada._

_A pequena mulher rolou seus olhos dramaticamente._

_\- Você não precisa mandar nada sua boba, basta ver umas pirocas diferentes e ficar com um pouco de tesão! – divertiu-se. – Quem sabe gozar deliciosamente na frente na webcam, antes de encontrar com um gostosão em um rooftop para depois ir para um hotel na quinta avenida?! – provocou com uma gargalhada._

_\- Alice! – gritei alarmada._

_\- Vai Bella! Se inscreva no site. Vai ser bom para sua autoestima, esses caras sabem como flertar, é bom pra você lembrar como é bom ser desejada, sexy, interessante! – contrapôs._

_\- E como você sabe de tudo isso, hein senhorita Brandon, futura Whitlock? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada._

_Alice sorriu travessa._

_\- Onde você acha que eu conheci o Jasper? – perguntou com um sorriso enviesado._

_\- Não foi naquele pub em _SoHo_? – perguntei ligeiramente confusa._

_\- Foi onde nos encontramos pessoalmente, mas encontrei ele no _Secret Love_. Eu era a _Tinkerbell_ e ele o Peter Pan. – falou sonhadora._

_\- Meu Deus! E vocês mandaram nudes um para o outro? – perguntei realmente curiosa._

_\- Bella, Bella, Bella... faça o cadastro no site, encontre um Jasper e depois te conto. – pontou reticente com uma piscadela._

.

_Maldita, Alice! _

"Não acredito que estou fazendo isso!", mentalizei enquanto digitava o endereço do site. Virando a taça de vinho de uma vez e reabastecendo a mesmo com o líquido rubro.

Eu não sei dizer ao certo se foi o álcool que ingeria, ou se era o tema da minha tese de doutorado em minha cabeça, ou toda a minha vida, trabalho, ou estar tão frustrada sexualmente que me levou a preencher o cadastro, mas eu fiz. Fui o mais sincera que podia, afinal se estava ali era bem claro o que eu queria, e se eu queria alguma coisa como sexo casual, podia muito bem ser bem exigente, ou pelo menos, estabelecer alguns padrões para manter uma conversa inteligente com qualquer futuro interesse.

Bem, era isso que eu acreditava.

_Quem eu quero enganar?_

Quais são as chances de encontrar alguém minimamente inteligente em lugar desses? Não faço ideia, talvez deveria procurar estatísticas, mas em que números resolveria a necessidade sexual que se instalava nos meus ossos?

"_Bella, você está sendo ridícula, é só um perfil, algo sem sentido. Não vai ser um futuro casamento!"_ – me censurei.

Tomando uma respiração profunda e dando mais um bole vigoroso em meu vinho comecei a preencher o perfil no referido site.

.

**Gostaria de ser chamada por:** _Aphrodite_.

**Idade:** 33_ anos_.

**Sexo:** _Mulher_.

**Estado civil:** Divorciada.

**À procura de:** _Homem_.

**Localidade:** _Nova Iorque, EUA_.

**Sobre mim:** _Morena, de olhos castanhos escuros e pele branca. Não muito alta, mas também não muito baixa, do padrão de uma mulher americana. Relativamente magra, porém com curvas bem delineadas. Historiadora e curadora de um grande museu, apaixonada por cultura Greco-Romana, principalmente as divindades do Olímpio e seus inúmeros mitos. Gosto de conversar sobre arte e suas ramificações, beber um bom vinho, talvez encontrar uma boa companhia para andar por galerias de arte, para assistir um bom filme, ou simplesmente para um drink no final do dia com uma conversa leve, contudo que enriqueça o meu conhecimento. Procuro uma pessoa para conversar, e encontrar pontos em comum para um algo a mais._

**Qual seu estilo de roupa favorito:** _Casual_.

**Qual a cor do seu cabelo:** _Castanhos escuros_.

**Escolaridade:** _Doutoranda em Arte._

**Qual a sua etnia:** _Branca_.

**Qual a sua preferência sexual:** _Heterossexual_.

**Qual a sua altura:** _1,61 – 1,65 m._

**Qual o seu peso:** _51 – 60 kg._

**Fuma:**_ Não._

**Que palavras se adequam melhor à sua personalidade:**_ Amigável, romântica, espontânea, filosófica, intelectual, organizada, tímida, introvertida._

**Meus hobbies são:**_ Ler, viajar e admirar qualquer forma de cultura._

**Que estilo de música prefere:** _Clássica, jazz, pop, rock, romântica.._

**Que esportes prática:** _Dança, pilates._

**Estou aberta a:** _Um pouco de tudo_.

**As minhas expectativas são:**_ Eu gostaria de flertar e depois ver o que acontece, eu adoraria um encontro romântico ou excitante e poderemos então conversar em conjunto se queremos sexo, eu gostaria de ver a outra pessoa regularmente e ter uma relação extra._

**Qual o seu relacionamento desejado:** _Flertar e ver o que acontece, um encontro real, breve relacionamento discreto._

**Eu gosto muito quando:** _Gosta de levar as coisas de forma fácil, gosta de olhar para mim, é engraçado, ouve o que eu gosto, adora sexo, é gentil, é bom com as mãos, não gosta de rotina, tem um apetite saudável por sexo, quer aprender algo comigo, adora aprender novas coisas._

.

Reli o que havia escrito e assinalado, se era para ter uma relação sexual casual, bem porque não usar o nome da deusa do amor? Óbvio que me apelidaria de Aphrodite. Depois de roer pela terceira vez o perfil que havia construído, concordei intimamente que foi mais fácil do que eu sequer gostaria de admitir preencher o perfil no site, sem contar que estava satisfeitíssima com as minhas respostas. Talvez a sinceridade que embutia em uma relação casual ajudava a preencher com mais clareza e facilidade as perguntas que pediam. Como a página pedia escolhi uma foto de um recente coquetel em que fui com Alice, onde ela havia me maquiado com maestria evidenciando meus olhos castanhos.

Por ser curiosa, acredito, comecei a ver os perfis dos membros do site, bebendo o meu vinho enquanto ria dos perfis mais idiotas que encontrava. Estava distraída, praticamente chorando de rir do perfil de um cara que estava se achando o intelectual, mas que havia escrito as maiores baboseiras do universo, que inusitadamente o sinal sonoro proveniente da própria página em que estava me sobressaltou, informando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem.

Assim que vi o sinal vermelho no canto superior direito do site meu coração começou a bater mais velozmente. Uma sensação, que se pode chamar de borboletas no estômago tomava todo o meu. Minhas mãos tremiam e suavam sem qualquer significado. Eu respirava com dificuldade. Hiperventilando.

_Seria esse o cara que eu teria sexo casual?_

O motivo do meu estado caótico não fazia sentido para mim. Eu tinha preenchido o meu perfil ali porque queria encontrar alguém com quem pudesse conversar, que pudesse me admirar, me achar sexy, me desejar; mas então porque me sentia tão nervosa com uma simples mensagem? Sim, fora rápido, mas estudos há muito já provaram que homens interessam mais por uma imagem do que por um conteúdo. Por que _este_ não seria diferente?

Tomando uma respiração profunda cliquei sobre o pequeno balão vermelho que indicava a mensagem, bebendo um longo gole de meu vinho e me preparando psicologicamente para ler sabe-se lá que mensagem alguém mandou para mim.

.

_Poderia esta doce, suave e bela deusa Aphrodite, deusa do amor e da beleza, despender sua atenção a um simples humano que se encantou por sua beleza? Talvez esta divindade estaria disposta a mostrar-me mais os seus atrativos sublimes e me enfeitiçar com os seus encantos, potencializados pelo seu cinturão mágico, se é que é necessário, deixando-me aos seus pés, incapaz de resistir a sua tão inocente sedução? – Adonis_

.

Meus olhos piscaram desacreditados com as palavras que li na mensagem. Por mais que fosse extremamente fácil uma pessoa acessar um site de enciclopédias e descobrir tudo sobre o mito de Aphrodite, e eventualmente sobre o seu amante Adonis, explicar com uma clareza inebriante o seu mito em poucas palavras e em pouco mais de 15 minutos que eu havia preenchido o meu perfil, chamou a minha atenção, já que pela forma com que abordou conhecia muito bem toda a mitologia grega.

Curiosa e completamente interessada em saber se a pessoa que havia escrito a mensagem era algum historiador da cultura grega, cliquei sobre o seu apelido – _Adonis_ – para que pudesse ler o seu perfil antes de responder a mensagem surpreendente e atordoante que havia recebido.

Assim que acessei a sua página, a sua imagem me chamou a atenção. Cabelos ligeiramente desalinhados de um tom exótico e atrativo, talvez bronzes, pele clara, pescoço longo e masculino escondido por uma camisa branca e uma gravata negra que harmonizava indistintamente com o seu terno cinza claro. Suas feições continham traços marcantes, e foi inevitável que eu não fizesse alusão ao _Adonis _que adorna a galeria de arte Greco-Romana no museu do _Louvre_ em Paris na França, ou até mesmo ao _David_ de _Michelangelo_ que está em exposição na _Galleria dell'Accademia_ em Florença na Itália.

O rosto extremamente anguloso, o maxilar forte, queixo quadrado, nariz reto e minimamente comprido, os olhos proeminentes sob pequenas bolsas que davam um charme a mais aquele homem. Uma barba rala, provavelmente de um ou dois dias sem fazê-la, cobria de maneira sensual um pedaço do seu rosto, mas enganam-se quem acha que tal efeito o deixava desleixado, o deixava ainda mais misterioso. Todavia, a parte mais enigmática daquele homem que eu admirava a foto era os seus intensos olhos verdes, que mesmo através da imobilidade da fotografia pareciam ver o fundo da minha alma.

Um arrepio estrangeiro, como se uma pedra de gelo tivesse descendo por minhas costas fez com que me mexesse incomoda sobre a cadeira giratória em frente ao notebook em que estava. Era bizarra a força magnética que aquele misterioso homem, que eu tão somente havia visto a sua foto, fazia comigo. Me atraía de uma maneira que nenhum outro conseguiu, que Riley sequer chegou próximo em 10 anos em que estivemos em um relacionamento.

Demasiadamente interessada em começar a desvendar o homem por trás daqueles brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos, saboreei mais um gole do vinho de origem californiana e mergulhei de cabeça na leitura de seuperfil.

.

**Gostaria de ser chamado por:** _Adonis_.

**Idade:** _35 anos_.

**Sexo:** _Homem_.

**Estado civil:** Solteiro.

**À procura de:** _Mulher_.

**Localidade:** _Nova Iorque, EUA_.

**Sobre mim: **_Sou ruivo ou loiro, depende da forma que se analisa já que meus cabelos têm um tom esquisito que parece cobre (risos); 1,90m de altura; sou professor de literatura americana; aparento ser bem mais jovem do que a minha idade; tenho um espírito jovial, alto-astral, sou carinhoso e muito imaginativo. Adoro cinemas, bares, clubes de jazz, mas principalmente galerias de arte e museus, pois são nestes espaços que você pode conhecer um mundo sobre uma visão diferente da sua, mais colorida, menos bitolada. Adoro ir a praia para surfar ou simplesmente olhar o oceano sem ter que pensar nas inconstantes da vida e apreciar uma boa companhia, em qualquer situação tem que ser um lugar tranquilo que traga paz, não mais estresse. Adoro ser surpreendido e surpreender em lugares inusitados. Tento aproveitar tudo ao extremo, do primeiro ao último momento se for para voltar para casa sorrindo a toa. Quero conhecer alguém que queira uma relação leve, sem cobranças, mas que exista uma empatia e quem sabe até um carinho mais forte. _

**Qual seu estilo de roupa favorito:** _Casual_.

**Qual a cor do seu cabelo:** _Loiros escuros_.

**Escolaridade:** _PhD em Literatura americana_.

**Qual a sua etnia:** _Branca_.

**Qual a sua preferência sexual:** _Heterossexual_.

**Qual a sua altura:** _1,86 – 1,90 m._

**Qual o seu peso:** _80 – 90 kg._

**Fuma:**_ Prefiro não dizer._

**Que palavras se adequam melhor à sua personalidade:**_amigável, confiante, romântico, espontâneo, filosófico, intelectual, pragmático. _

**Meus hobbies são:**_ Ler, viajar, admirar e conhecer culturas diversas._

**Que estilo de música prefere:** _Clássica, jazz, pop, rock, romântica, soul, R&B._

**Que esportes prática:** _Academia, boxe, natação, surf._

**Estou aberto a:** _Um pouco de tudo_.

**As minhas expectativas são:**_ Eu gostaria de flertar e depois ver o que acontece, eu adoraria um encontro romântico ou excitante e poderemos então conversar em conjunto se queremos sexo, eu gostaria de ver a outra pessoa regularmente e ter uma relação extra._

**Qual o seu relacionamento desejado:** _Flertar e ver o que acontece, um encontro real, breve relacionamento discreto._

**Eu gosto muito quando:** _Gosta de levar as coisas de forma fácil, gosta de olhar para mim, é engraçada, ouve o que eu gosto, adora sexo, é gentil, é boa com as mãos, não gosta de rotina, tem um apetite saudável por sexo, quer aprender algo comigo, adora aprender novas coisas._

.

Foi inevitável enquanto lia o perfil do tal _Adonis_, que um sorriso bobo não estampasse o meu rosto. A forma leve e descontraída com que ele respondeu as perguntas me atraia. Sempre gostei de pessoas de espírito brincalhão, que mesmo de forma singela fazem piada da situação em que estão; e era curioso que ele mesmo que muito discretamente fazia alguma referência graciosa, ou dirá que a primeira linha do seu 'sobre mim' não era uma piada divertida sobre si mesmo?

De qualquer forma o conjunto da obra – a fotografia impressionante que estampava o seu perfil e suas respostas às perguntas do site, por mais que eu saiba que algumas eram só assinalar, elas me conquistaram de maneira inexplicável, e estranhamente uma vontade de conhecer mais profundamente este espécime masculino avançava sobre mim. Impulsivamente cliquei sobre o botão 'responder' na mensagem que ele havia me mandado e digitei minha resposta:

.

_Caro Adonis, me sinto inesperadamente surpresa pelo fato de que fora você que me encontrou neste vasto campo de sedução, e de uma maneira surpreendente, ter um breve conhecimento de que você sabe todos os meus segredos mitológicos. Entusiasmada e curiosa por sua aura jovem, viril, bela, mas principalmente carismática, permitirei a você a possibilidade de deixar se encantar com os meus atributos místicos e divinos, para quem sabe em algum momento você não me seduza com o seu charme irresistível proveniente de uma relação proibida, mas abençoada pela divindade máxima? – Aphrodite _

.

Reli a minha resposta antes de enviar a ele, agraciada pela maneira de como consegui usar o mito das divindades que optamos por assumir o nome em meu favor, assim como ele havia feito em primeiro lugar. Saboreando lentamente, sentindo em todas as minhas papilas gustativas os contrastes do vinho que bebia aguardei sua resposta, que veio tão rápida que mal consegui aproveitar o êxtase de flertar virtualmente.

Desta vez sua mensagem foi curta, uma linha, apenas me inquirido se eu tinha alguma ferramenta de mensagem instantânea para que pudéssemos conversar com mais agilidade e intimidade. Sem pestanejar digitei o endereço de e-mail que havia feito especialmente para aquela finalidade.

Em questão de pouquíssimos minutos uma janela nova se abriu na parte inferior do monitor do meu computador, piscando o seu alerta alaranjado. Tomando um gole vigoroso da minha bebida rubra, abri a tela em que ele havia mandado a sua saudação:

**Adonis diz: **_Boa noite, minha doce, bela, sensual deusa das deusas, do amor e da beleza Aphrodite. Diga-me, peça-me o que quiser que serei o seu servo para tudo o que desejar, minha bela dama. _

Sorri completamente afetada diante de seus gracejos e linguajar um tanto quanto coloquial, e aproveitando para entrar na mesma brincadeira que ele o respondi:

**Aphrodite diz:** _Boa noite, gentil senhor, me sinto honrada com a sua tão genuína devoção, apesar de mal conhecer-me._

**Adonis diz: **_O prazer é todo meu em mostrar toda a minha devoção a você bela dama, será que podemos conversar de maneira mais informal?! Utilizando talvez a webcam?! Sei o quanto você é bela, mas gostaria de poder ouvir o timbre de sua voz, e constatar que é um canto dos anjos para deslumbrar-me sem restrições._

Diante do seu convite me senti um pouco temerosa, mas ouvindo mais uma vez a voz de Alice em minha cabeça, optei por concordar, afinal, não é como se tivesse dando meu endereço a esse cara, seria só uma conversa cara a cara, quase como uma entrevista. Lançando um olhar para como estava vestida – um vestido de mangas cumpridas de moletom azul marinho e meus cabelos soltos, decidi que estava relativamente bonita para "conhecer" esse tal Adonis.

**Aphodite diz:**_ Autorização concedida, gentil Adonis._

.

Demorou longos 3 minutos, mas enfim o pedido de uma chamada de vídeo apareceu na tela do meu computador. Tomei uma respiração profunda e coloquei um sorriso no rosto antes de aceitar a chamada.

O primeiro fato que constatei assim que a imagem do homem, o tal Adonis apareceu, é que a fotografia não lhe fazia justiça. Mas seus cabelos bronzes despenteados e seus intensos olhos verdes, e uma camiseta verde militar que o deixava ainda mais jovial do que a sua idade aparentava. Seu sorriso meio enviesado era sedutor e intrigante, e fazia com que ela ficasse curiosa para saber mais sobre esse misterioso homem.

\- Boa noite, bela Aphrodite. – falou com uma voz profunda e com seu belo sorriso.

\- Boa noite, Adonis. Como você está? – perguntei, sentindo minhas bochechas se aquecendo.

\- Apesar deste clima horrível que está fazendo, por causa da neve, me sinto extremamente bem, principalmente agora falando com você. – disse galanteador.

\- Sim, apesar de linda, também odeio esse clima de neve. – disse com um rolar de olhos. – Obrigada, Adonis, é muito bom falar com você também.

O homem se moveu inquieto, trazendo seu rosto mais próximo da tela.

\- Não que Aphrodite, não seja um nome lindo, mas não acredito que esse seja seu nome. Se você não quiser dizer, tudo bem, eu entendo que as vezes preservar a privacidade é importante. – disse com rapidez e ligeiramente nervoso, pois suas mãos corriam por seus cabelos incansavelmente.

\- Bella. Quer dizer, eu me chamo Isabella, mas ninguém me chama de Isabella, então Bella está bom. – sorri compreensiva. – E o seu? Qual seu nome?

\- Edward. – replicou rapidamente e com um tom de alívio. – _Bella_, linda em italiano, combina bem com você.

\- Obrigada novamente Edward. – sorri, senti mais uma vez minhas bochechas enrubescerem. – Você falou no seu perfil que é professor de Literatura Americana, leciona em alguma universidade?

\- Sim! NYU, departamento de inglês.

\- Mais estilo a Hemingway, Kerouac ou Wilde? – perguntei curiosa, tomando um gole de vinho. Edward riu divertido.

\- Os três, mas também uma pitada de Fitzgerald, Bukowski e Alan Poe. Digamos que sou bem eclético. – divertiu-se tomando o gole de uma cerveja. – Você disse que é curadora em um museu, e qual museu seria essa, será que é algum que eu conheço? – perguntou.

Foi minha vez de sorrir divertido.

\- Talvez você conheça, ele é bem famoso, pelo menos algumas pessoas dizem, sabe? Fica ali na quinta avenida? O MET? – provoquei com um sorriso.

\- Não brinca! – exclamou com um sorriso. – É um dos meus lugares favoritos em toda Nova York, estou me sentindo um pouco com inveja de você que fica o dia todo em meio às melhores obras do mundo enquanto fico enfornado em um escritório ou em uma sala de aula com alunos que pouco estão preocupados com escritores do nosso país. – disse ligeiramente sentido.

\- Não pode ser tão ruim assim! Tenho certeza que você tem alguns alunos que são especiais, e só pelo seu rosto posso ter certeza que você gosta de ensinar Edward, caso contrário você não seria um professor na NYU. – pontuei.

\- De fato, eu gosto desses paspalhos que ensino, só não gosto de ter que ler esses inúmeros _papers_ deles. Alguns trabalhos são um verdadeiro assassinato a língua inglesa. – disse com um tom dramático. – Mas tirando isso, tem uns que quem sabe não serão grandes escritores, possam até escrever uns dois ou três best-sellers.

\- Você é sempre tão dramático assim, ou é uma coisa de professor de literatura? – provoquei com uma gargalhada.

\- Ouch! Isso me magoa profundamente. – disse com um falso drama. – Mas e você, Bella, pinta ou esculpe alguma coisa, ou só vive para observar arte? – perguntou com aquele sorriso torto tão sedutor, tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

\- Infelizmente não possuo um dom para ser exposta num MoMA ou em um Guggenheim, mas uma vez tive uns quadros expostos numa galeria no Brooklyn. – dei de ombros.

\- Uma pintora então! Apesar de não parecer o tipo que vive embrenhada em tintas e telas. – apontou com um gesto de sua mão.

\- Apesar de apreciar muito todas as formas de arte, inclusive pintura e escultura, a minha forma de arte como diz Walter Benjamin, não é bem arte. – expliquei com um sorriso tímido, bebericando meu vinho.

\- Ah... uma fotógrafa! – pontuou com um sorriso. – Confesso que acho pouco condescendente a fala de Benjamin quando diz que uma fotografia não tem 'aura', que existe muita tecnicidade.

\- Apesar de achei a sua tese estética impressionante sobre a originalidade da obra de arte, quando ele fala sobre a fotografia, Benjamin deixa de capturar algumas essências. Talvez ele ainda estava muito envolvido com a forma como a fotografia era usada na Grande Guerra, mas mesmo assim, muito vago seu pensamento sobre a fotografia, principalmente para um filósofo tão importante.

\- Não podemos dizer que ele é muito receptivo aos autores norte-americanos também, logo estamos no mesmo barco no nosso desapreço a algumas posições de Benjamin. – provocou com uma gargalhada.

\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. – assentir, com um sorriso.

Era muito fácil conversar com Adonis, quer dizer, _Edward_. Tínhamos muito mais interesses em comum do que eu sequer supunha, e apesar do local incomum onde havíamos nos encontrado em nenhum momento nossa conversa foi para o motivo que nos levou ao _Secret Love_.

Naquela primeira noite ficamos quase até as duas da manhã conversando, foi quando bocejei de forma muito escandalosa que optamos por encerrar nossa conversa, mas com a intensão de continuá-la no dia seguinte. E assim foi, fazia três dias que conversava todos os dias com Edward, e a cada dia a nossa conversa ficava mais interessante.

Arte. Literatura. Cinema. Política. Nossa gama de assuntos era variada, mas o motivo que nos levava a procurar um site de relacionamento exclusivamente para sexo casual nunca fora colocado em jogo. Não sei se ele sentiu minha insegurança ou a minha falta de experiência, pois no perfil do site dizia o seu tempo ali; o fato era que o grande elefante rosa que nos uniu nunca chegou em forma de assunto. Isso é claro até na quinta-feira, no quarto dia em que conversávamos.

A nossa conversa tinha começado como sempre, um assunto aleatório sobre a nova exposição que estaria iniciando no Museu de Arte Moderna, o MoMA nas próximas semanas. Eu estava animada para ver "_Zheng Guogu - Visionary Transformation_", Edward que havia pesquisado no Google sobre o artista se disse ligeiramente interessado em algumas coisas, e começamos um debate sobre arte e literatura chinesa, algo que particularmente não conhecia muito bem.

\- Eu não acredito que você nunca leu o "Sonho da Câmara Vermelha", é um clássico da literatura chinesa. – pontuou com um sorriso sonhador. – Obviamente que eu ainda prefiro "Jornada ao Oeste", que eu acho que seria o seu preferido também.

\- E porque você acha que esse segundo seria meu favorito e não o primeiro, Edward? – perguntei ligeiramente curiosa.

\- O primeiro é um romance nos moldes de Jane Austen, que sinceramente não parece ser seu tipo... romântica idealista, esperando um príncipe encantado, sem fazer nada, somente esperando... – deu de ombros. – Já o segundo é uma aventura épica, fala da mitologia chinesa, de deuses, ninfas, gueixas, esse eu acho mais sua cara, tem quê mais luxurioso, promíscuo, algo mais espirituoso, mais vivo! Algo sedutor, sexual no contexto que atrai o leitor, e com certeza atrairia você!

\- Wow! – exclamei ligeiramente ofendida.

\- Não que o primeiro não seja um bom livro, é só que é muito Austen pro meu gosto, não temos nada de homérico e sexual como o segundo. Mesmo não sendo um pornô, ele da um tesão, aquele incômodo entre as pernas quando se está lendo. – continuou sem se dar conta do meu ar ofendido.

\- E você está supondo que eu não gosto de romance porque você me encontrou em um site de sexo casual? Que eu gosto de ler sobre sexo porque amo cultura e mitologia grega? Uau! Sabe de uma coisa Edward? Está na hora de eu dormir, tenha uma boa noite. E uma boa vida. – falei, desligando a webcam sem dar tempo para ele sequer responder.

Claro que me senti ofendida com a suposição dele.

Onde já se viu alguém supor que você não gosta de romance porque encontrou você em um local que tecnicamente foge do tipo romântico, mas... ele não me conhecia, os motivos para eu estar no _Secret Love_, eram outros totalmente diferentes. Sim eu queria sexo casual. Mas eu também queria um romance. Não nessa ordem se possível.

Sei que eu havia me inscrito em um site de relacionamentos, quer dizer, para sexo casual, na busca de flertar e talvez de uma aventura, de uma forma de aliviar a tensão sexual que parecia me consumir, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estava disposta a achar um príncipe, a ter um romance. Ou ser que isso me fazia uma pessoa promíscua? Só interessada nos desejos da carne? Na satisfação sexual?

.

Dormir é um termo relativo para quando se está inquieta, eu não estava apenas inquieta, eu estava irritada e insone. Vendo que o sono não seria meu companheiro naquela noite, puxei um longo artigo em italiano sobre a arte greco-romana do século I d.C. e me concentrei na leitura, que claro mostrou-se tão infundada quanto dormir. As palavras daquele homem desconhecido – mas que nos últimos dias vinha fazendo parte da minha rotina diária me incomodaram de uma forma que não deveria ter me incomodado, mas estava lá...

"_Não é seu tipo... romântica, idealista, esperando o príncipe encantado."_

"_Essa é mais seu tipo, mais luxurioso, promíscuo, mais espirituoso. Sexual."_

Pela primeira vez me senti suja por gostar de mitologia, tudo bem que mitologia nem sempre é tudo lindo e maravilhoso, é sempre uma grande orgia e as causas dos problemas 90% das vezes é em razão de alguma promiscuidade ou de algum filho bastardo, mas será que isso significava que eu era promíscua? Que era uma libertina?

Eventualmente em algum momento da noite o sono me venceu. Porém cedo demais a sexta-feira e com ela o barulho incômodo do meu despertador chegaram para me tirar o sossego. Como ainda estávamos em meados de janeiro e o frio em Nova York estava no seu auge – apesar de longe de qualquer sinal de neve -, optei em colocar um vestido de lã preto de mangas compridas e gola alta, uma meia extremamente grossa, quase como uma calça térmica para me proteger do frio, botas de cano longo, mas sem salto, um cachecol de estampa xadrez colorido em vermelho, verde escuro, amarelo e preto, por cima do meu casaco para enfrentar o frio nova-iorquino.

Apesar da noite insone, e do vento gélido que assolava aquela sexta-feira optei por atravessar o Central Park, rumo ao MET – uma das poucas vantagens de morar na rua 85 de _Uper West Side_, era que a minha rua dava exatamente no mesmo rumo ao meu trabalho, e assim numa caminhada de pouco mais de 20 minutos. Parando na _Starbucks_ ao lado do meu edifício peguei um _latte_ e segui para mais um dia de trabalho.

Trabalhar em um museu sempre fora o meu sonho. Trabalhar no _Metropolitan Museum_, era definitivamente a prova maior da minha própria competência como curadora e historiadora de arte. E sendo um museu da magnitude e importância do MET a rotatividade de obras era gigantesca, naquela sexta-feira, eu e Alice estava junto da equipe de restauradores no subsolo 2 analisando um mosaico de Zeus, que havia chego para nos há 18 meses e que estava na fase final de restauração para em breve ser levado para exposição.

\- Devemos colocar esse mosaico na galeria 165, concorda Bella, naquela que é dedicada toda a Zeus? – perguntou Alice analisando o trabalho dos restauradores.

\- Não sei Alie, esse parece tanto com aquele que já temos na galeria 167, como esse é maior talvez devêssemos trazê-lo para o meio do salão, pelo menos no começo, para atrair mais atenção para a galeria, o que você acha? – devolvi analisando o mosaico da mesma forma que Alice analisava.

\- Você tem razão, ele é bem mais colorido e tem mais peças que o outro, acho que para um começo ele vai chamar mais a atenção do que ficando perto do busto dos filósofos. – concordou. – Você viu que eles terminaram de limpar e restauraram as cornetas das irmãs ninfas? Vão levar essa noite para cima, Eleazar pediu para vermos onde seria interessante colocar.

\- Sim, eu recebi o memorando, elas ficaram tão lindas. Apesar do granito Carrara acinzentado estar em harmonia com todas as outras peças o dourado das cornetas deram uma imponência diferente nelas, certo? – repliquei. Alice assentiu efusivamente. – Que tal colocarmos na entrada do grande salão? Por mais que as colunas gregas sejam imponentes muitos esquecem que admirar em sua plenitude, talvez com as irmãs ninfas, as pessoas deem a atenção merecida!

\- Perfeito! – concordou Alice, anotando algo em seu caderno. Preciso subir a galeria de Arte Medieval para falar com Garrett sobre umas coisas sobre a gala da Vogue de maio, acha que consegue ir exibição 899, falar com a Carmen? Ela está doida com toda a coisa da exposição Michelangelo, e só você consegue acalmar aquela mulher. Você e Eleazar, mas Eleazar é marido dela. – Alice deu de ombros com os olhos arregalados.

\- Pode deixar, eu vou lá ajudar Carmen, eu já havia prometido a ela. Parece que algumas obras estão chegando hoje ou amanhã pelo que ouvi.

\- Segunda-feira, três dias antes do início da exposição, ela está louca. Mas foi o acordo que fizemos com os italianos. Algumas coisas são originais e demandam uma atenção e segurança redobrada, como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso aqui, enfim... outras são cópias, infelizmente não podemos trazer a Capela Sistina a Nova York. – deu de ombros.

\- Infelizmente não. – ri com a dramaticidade de Alice. – Te vejo mais tarde? – ela acenou com a cabeça optando subir pelas escadas para onde ela deveria encontrar com Garrett.

Como eu esperava, Carmen tomou quase todo o meu dia com a organização da exibição sobre Michelangelo. Eu era perfeccionista, mas Carmen, extrapolava o nível do perfeccionismo. Como ela tinha fotografias e as medidas exatas de cada obra que viria para a exibição, com o uso de uma trena e de dois assistentes, a mulher havia deixado tudo pronto, exatamente onde cada obra deveria ficar, tudo já estava no lugar, cada tag de descrição já estava posta, era só colocar a obra, fazer a varredura para ver se tem harmonia e pronto, o MET estava pronto para ser a casa de algumas obras do Michelangelo por 5 meses.

Eu estava exausta quando descia as escadas direto para cafeteria, mesmo sabendo que estava próximo a encerrar o expediente eu precisava comer alguma coisa. Optei por uma salada _Coob_, uma fatia de pizza de cogumelo e um suco de maçã – algo leve somente para aplacar a dor que sentia no meu estômago por estar somente com o _latte _que havia ingerido as 8 da manhã. Comi com certeza rapidez, agradecendo a todos por deixarem eu comer tão perto de fecharem ao dia.

Como o fluxo de pessoas, próximo ao fim do dia estava mais ameno, cortei caminho até minha sala por algumas galerias, admirando algumas obras com meia atenção. Eu amava o meu trabalho, e por mais que estivesse no MET há 3 anos, havia muita coisa que ainda não conhecia. E foi isso que prendeu a minha atenção por quase 15 minutos na _Robert_ _Lerman Collection_, um quadro que nunca antes havia dado devida atenção. Foi somente quando percebi a agitação dos seguranças, que me dei conta que já estava na hora do museu fechar. Quando cheguei em minha sala Alice estava terminando de colocar seu cachecol para sair.

\- Wow! Carmen te prendeu até agora? – perguntou com um olhar alarmado.

\- Quase, passei na cafeteria para comer algo e me distrai na _Lerman Collection_. – dei de ombros. – Ainda não consegui admirar todo esse museu em sua plenitude, preciso vir um dia com calma e fazer isso.

\- Você trabalha aqui Bella, use a desculpa que vai catalogar alguma coisa e passeie pelo museu. Todo mundo já fez isso aqui. – deu de ombros, jogando algumas coisas em sua bolsa. – De qualquer maneira, eu estava te procurando tem um homem, um tal de Dr. Cullen te aguardando na galeria 162, isso claro se Jared não tiver expulsado ele ainda, já ligou aqui pelo menos umas 4 vezes.

\- Dr. Cullen? Eu não conheço nenhum Dr. Cullen? – disse confusa. – Será que é aquele curador daquela valeria em TriBeCa? – perguntei esperançosa.

\- Não sei não, pode ser, com esse nome pretensioso, querendo ser chamado de doutor, com certeza pode ser. – ponderou Alice. – Enfim, eu tenho que ir, preciso ir na _Magnolia Bakery _pegar alguns _cupcakes_ para o jantar. A mãe de Jasper está vindo do Texas e ela é um pouco fissurada em _Sex in the City_, e cabe eu, sua nora perfeita lhe fazer sentir a própria Carrie Bradshaw! – sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Uhh! Fada madrinha! – me diverti, pegando minha própria bolsa, jogando alguns itens nela e meu casaco. – Bom jantar para vocês, nos falamos mais tarde. – disse vendo Alice desaparecer pela porta da nossa sala.

Dando uma última olhada para ver se tudo estava desligado, sai da sala em direção a galeria em que o tal Dr. Cullen me esperava, como Alice havia me dito, Jared não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquele retardatário ali, a poucos minutos de fechar o museu.

\- Senhorita Swan, estamos para fechar o museu. – disse entre os dentes. – E aquele senhor insiste que quer falar com você.

\- Obrigada Jared, nos estamos de saída. – pontuei com um sorriso caminhando até o tal Dr. Cullen, para persuadi-lo a deixar o museu, para conversamos em outro lugar. – Boa tarde, Dr. Cullen, desculpa a demora, mas só fiquei sabendo agora que o senhor me aguardava. – disse conforme me aproximava, porém com a minha interação o homem virou com seu sorriso faiscante em minha direção. – _Edward_?

\- Olá Bella. – sorriu brilhantemente. – Ou deveria dizer Senhorita Swan. Difícil encontrá-la aqui, estou tentando localiza-lá desde o início da tarde.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei rudemente.

\- É... eu... – começou mais foi interrompido por Jared.

\- Senhorita Swan, eu _preciso _fechar a galeria. – disse incisivamente o segurança.

\- Claro Jared, estamos de saída. – respondi caminhando a longas passadas em direção ao hall de entrada com Edward em meus calcanhares.

Não olhei para trás ou para o lado enquanto colocava meu casaco e descia a escadaria do MET para enfrentar o frio nova-iorquino, fora só quando estava quase próximo à entrada do Central Park que me virei para encarar o homem que ainda estava me seguindo.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei novamente, desta vez estudando o rosto do homem a minha frente.

De fato a fotografia ou a webcam não fazia justiça a sua beleza, ele era um homem lindo, diferente de todos os homens com quem já me envolvi antes, tinha uma beleza clássica, antiga. Um porte elegante, porém seu olhar e postura arrogante me deixavam irritada de uma maneira que não conseguia mensurar. Imediatamente as suas palavras da noite anterior vieram na minha cabeça.

_Luxuriosa, promíscua, espirituosa, sexual. _

_Libertina._

Uma vontade de tirar aquele sorriso torto arrogante do seu rosto aos tapas me dominou, porém eu era uma mulher que era totalmente contra qualquer tipo de violência, eu não faria isso. Mesmo quando eu tinha uma vontade ensandecida de fazê-lo.

\- Eu fui extremamente rude com você ontem à noite. – falou sem qualquer rodeio. – Eu estou acostumado a falar com meus alunos, onde eu tento ser um pouco cruel com algumas coisas, ou então fico enfurnado com o nariz em um livro. Minha interação com humanos são raras, e quando acontece não há muita conversa. – deu de ombros.

\- Em outras palavras: você só fode mulher atrás de mulher, sem saber se elas tem um cérebro por trás. – repliquei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Edward coçou a nuca ligeiramente incomodado.

\- Mas eu gostei de conversar com você! – contrapôs. – Fazia anos que não me sentia desafiado conversando com alguém, você é inteligente, sagaz, sarcástica, tem um humor negro filha da puta, conhece coisas que a maioria das pessoas odeia. Você conhece todos os filmes do Pasolini, isso é raro na nossa geração. – pontuou.

\- Porém você me encontrou em um site de sexo casual, isso me faz ser... hum... vejamos... como é mesmo?! Ah sim! Luxuriosa, promíscua, espirituosa, _libertina_. – pontuei fechando meus olhos em fenda.

\- Eu nunca usei o termo libertina. – replicou rapidamente.

Eu bufei voltando a caminhar a longas passadas pelo Central Park, com ele seguindo ao meu lado.

\- Bella – suplicou, porém não dei atenção, vendo que não ia parar para ouvi-lo, ele resolver falar enquanto caminhávamos. – eu estava falando do livro, juro que estava falando do livro, infelizmente eu não sinto o apelo que Jane Austen tem para as outras pessoas e quando estou falando de literatura sempre tendo a crítica-lá menosprezando. Sei que usei a noção de idealização do romance pra isso e acabei te comparando com... com... com uma...

\- Prostituta. – completei, vendo que faltava palavras à ele.

\- Termo muito forte, e completamente equivocado, diga-se de passagem, as gueixas na cultura chinesa se equiparam muito mais as ninfas da cultura grega do que as prostitutas ou cortesãs que temos na compreensão linguística hoje em dia. – desenvolveu eloqüentemente.

\- Você é ridículo. – disse com uma gargalhada, porém caminhando muito mais lentamente.

\- Pelo menos arranquei um sorriso seu. – pontuou arrogantemente. Rolei meus olhos em descrença. – De qualquer forma, sei que fui um idiota ontem, eu não te conheço tão bem assim para julgar algo, talvez você seja uma garota Austen ou Brönte, ou sei lá, Shakespeariana, é um mal de professor de literatura julgar os outros. – Deu de ombros.

\- Não sou uma garota Austen ou Brönte ou até mesmo Shakespeariana. – falei com desdém.

\- Não? – perguntou realmente curioso. – Qual seria mais seu tipo? Kerouac ou Bukowski?

\- Nenhum dos dois. – dei de ombros. – Sempre me identifiquei mais com Fitzgerald e Wilde. Sabe Gatsby e Dorian Grey sempre me deixaram incomodada, no bom e no mau sentido. – dei uma ligeira piscadela. Juro que vi a boca dele abrir e fechar varias vezes em surpresa.

Caminhamos algum tempo em silêncio.

\- Para onde você está indo? – perguntou.

\- Casa. Tomar um banho, pedir alguma coisa para comer e me dedicar um pouco a minha tese. – expliquei sem dar muito espaço para dar-lhes um convite.

\- Mora em _West Side_? – questionou. Somente acenei com a cabeça.

Novamente caímos em um silêncio enquanto caminhamos.

\- Toma um drinque comigo? – questionou quando chegamos a _Avenue Central Park West_.

\- Por que deveria aceitar esse convite? – devolvi cruzando meus braços e encarando com um olhar entediado.

\- Porque é sexta-feira a noite, eu já escrevi uma tese, esqueceu?! E eu sei que você não vai escrever nada hoje, provavelmente vai ficar assistindo alguma comédia romântica idiota na Netflix, ou lendo algum artigo entediante sobre arte do século I d.C. – pontuou.

\- As duas opções me parecem extremamente atraentes. – repliquei com charme.

\- Por favor, Bella. Me dá uma chance de me redimir da noite passada. – implorou.

Encarei seu rosto anguloso a procura de algum sinal de que ele tinha intenção de prolongar a noite mais do que um drinque, porém quando não vi nada disso e que seus belos olhos verdes estavam claros, longe de qualquer aura de desejo e luxúria, não consegui resistir em aceitar o convite.

\- Ok. – concordei dando de ombros. – Uma bebida não vai me fazer mal. Onde você pretende me levar?

\- Há um lugar aqui perto, na Amsterdam, se você é da região já deve ter ouvido falar _The Dead Poet_? – falou animadamente.

\- Porque não me surpreendo você me levar em um pub que tem a temática de literatura? – questionei com um rolar de olhos.

\- É um lugar bacana, você vai adorar! – disse com um sorriso jovial, enquanto seguíamos até a avenida Amsterdam, entre as ruas 81 e 82.

Quando chegamos ao dito pub, posso dizer com certeza que ao olhar de fora não é um lugar que me atrairia, apesar do nome ser divertido, inteligente e interessantíssimo, contudo após passar a pela poetinha e adentrar ao calor e o aroma de álcool e a atmosfera de um pub aos moldes do que imagino dos que tinha escondido na época da Lei Seca, o lugar me conquistou. Quadros pintados de autores da literatura mundial, livros e luminárias amareladas, uma mobília composta de mesas e cadeiras completamente desparelhadas, e um jazz de Ella Fitzgerald ao fundo dava uma áurea única ao ambiente, me conquistando completamente.

Edward parecia ser um cliente regular, cumprimentava a todos, desde garçons, barman, e até mesmo clientes, sempre com um sorriso fácil em seu rosto, logo me vi contagiada com aquele ar leve do homem.

\- Ei, Edward! – gritou um homem corpulento, com músculos evidentes, mas um sorriso e um ar extremamente jovial e feliz. – Faz tempos que não o vejo de sexta-feira por aqui. – divertiu-se.

\- Só porque você me vê regularmente Emmett, não significa que eu tenho dias para vir aqui. – replicou, indo até o homem dar um aperto de mãos e um abraço muito amigável.

Quando cumprimentava o Edward, o homem, que parecia se chamar Emmett lançou um olhar para minha direção e claro minha postura ligeiramente incomoda. Imediatamente senti minhas bochechas enrubescerem e prendi meu lábio inferior com os dentes.

\- Não veio sozinho, Cullen? – provocou, me encarando. Edward sorriu torto.

\- Emmett, essa é Bella Swan, curadora do MET, uma amiga. Bella esse é Emmett, dono do _The Dead Poet_, um amigo de longa data. – disse nos apresentando.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella.

\- Prazer Emmett. – sorri timidamente.

\- Curadora do MET! Uau! – assobiou longamente. – Tenho certeza que você conheceu Edward com ele enchendo o saco no museu não é?! Se ele não está na NYU, ele está no MET! – provocou.

\- Eu não vou tanto ao MET, só as vezes. – protestou dando de ombros. – Duas vez por mês , e isso depende da época, tem época que eu nem apareço por lá! – pontuou com um ar infantil.

\- Eu entendo o apelo do MET, trabalho lá a 3 anos e hoje me vi admirando um quadro na _Lerman Collection _por 15 minutos. – enumerei, dando de ombros.

\- Meu Deus! Vocês são muito parecidos, como se conheceram?! – questionou relativamente curioso.

\- Na inauguração daquela galeria em TriBeCa, que convidei você para ir. – mentiu sem rodeios Edward. O encarei por um momento atordoada, o ruivo apenas deu uma singela e discreta piscadela para mim, que Emmett sequer percebeu.

\- Você sabe que arte contemporânea não é minha praia nem de Rose, você sabe disso muito bem. Ainda estamos traumatizados com a última que você arrastou a gente no Brooklyn. – falou com um olhar de remorso.

\- Era uma performance ao vivo sobre o holocausto, vocês que estavam muito preocupados com a nudez dos atores. – contrapôs sem emoção.

\- Um dos atores ejaculou na cara de uma das atrizes e espirrou na plateia, desculpa, eu não consigo ver qualquer ligação com o holocausto. – replicou Emmett com sensatez. – Aquilo parecia mais uma encenação viva de um quadro do Pollock.

\- Vocês só não compreendem arte. – ponderou Edward. – Pollock não é espetacular Bella? – questionou, me incluindo na conversa.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas surpresa, com a questão.

\- Bem... alguns quadros do Pollock são confusos, mas sua relevância cultural e artística para a cultura norte-americana é tal qual Kerouac ou Bukowski na literatura, ele deu sentido a arte para a nossa sociedade, principalmente no movimento expressionista. – ponderei de maneira eloquente. – Não é o meu artista favorito, mas sei reconhecer suas qualidades.

\- Impossível falar de arte com uma curadora de arte. – Emmett bufou, voltando sua atenção para o bar. Edward riu ante a infantilidade de seu amigo e eu acompanhei.

Após a breve interação com Emmett, Edward nos encaminhou até uma mesinha mais afastada da agitação do bar, mas com o charme único que envolvia todo o bar. Assim que me acomodei, agarrei o cardápio e me pus a admira-lo. A engenhosidade era incrível, o nome de todas as bebidas que ali serviam tinham nome de grandes autores da literatura mundial.

\- Sua contribuição? – perguntei curiosa a Edward, apontando para as bebidas.

\- Por mais que gostaria de tomar crédito por essa engenhosidade, mas não, isso é coisa de Emmett. – respondeu com um sorriso. – Estudamos literatura em Columbia juntos. – deu de ombros.

\- Hum... meninos da _Ivy League_. – disse com um sorriso.

\- Algo assim, você arte onde? – questionou.

\- Na verdade história da arte. – corrigi. – _Brown University_. – sorri timidamente.

\- Menina da _Ivy League_. – brincou.

\- Sim, sim... – disse com descaso. – desculpa a curiosidade, mas porque uma pessoa formada em literatura não abriu um bar com uma temática de "O Grande Gatsby"? Estamos em Nova York, seria apropriado.

\- Na verdade esse era o sonho de Emmett, ele nunca foi muito pra área acadêmica, nunca quis ensinar, ele publica uma coluna na _New Yorker magazine_ de contos e poemas, você deve ter ouvido falar... _baixa literatura_? – acenei com a cabeça. – Enfim, ele recebeu uma pequena fortuna do fundo fiduciário quando seus pais faleceram, e resolveu abrir o bar para distraí-lo de tudo... – deu de ombros. – Ele queria muito algo estilo anos 20, um clube de jazz quase como se tivesse da imaginação do próprio Fitzgerald. Mas sabe quantos bares em NY existe com essa temática? X-acenei negativamente a cabeça. – Mais de 50! Emmett ficou arrasado, então um belo dia surgiu a ideia do o poeta morto, e esta aqui há 15 anos já.

\- Uau! Mas Emmett não deve ser mais velho do que você, ele começou o bar ainda menor? – perguntei alarmada.

\- Ele inaugurou o _Dead Poet_, no dia do seu aniversário de 21 anos. Como ele conseguiu as licenças antes disso? Você tem que perguntar para ele e meu pai, que é seu advogado. Nunca entendi direito como eles conseguiram isso. – sorriu.

\- Uau! Vocês são bem próximos. – ponderei com um sorriso.

\- Você não faz ideia do tanto. – respondeu com um olhar ressabido, no mesmo instante que Emmett ia até a nossa mesa.

\- Então, crianças decidiram o que vão beber? – perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Eu quero experimentar um _Edgar_ _Alan_ _Poe_. – ponderei indicando a bebida no cardápio. Edward e Emmett ambos arquearam a sobrancelha em surpresa. –_ O quê_? Eu gosto de uma bebida mais forte e um pouco amarga. – dei de ombros. – Sem contar que sou muito mais o estilo Dorian Grey.

Emmett olhou para Edward com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Onde você a encontrou mesmo? Tem certeza que ela não saiu de um dos seus livros? – perguntou sorrindo.

\- Livros? – questionei me intrometendo na conversa.

\- Já ouvir falar em E.A.C. Masen? Ou da série _O amanhecer da lua nova_? – questionou me encarando. Pela minha visão periférica vi Edward gemer ofendido e um tom vermelho brotar em suas bochechas.

\- Sim... – respondi com cuidado. – Sempre me identifiquei com Madeleine "Ella" Swayer. – disse sorrindo, encarando Emmett e Edward. – Temos tantas coisas em comum. – dei de ombros.

Emmett gargalhou divertido.

\- Ela é _Ella Swayer_, Edward! Igualzinha a sua imaginação. – arregalei meus olhos.

\- Você é E.A.C. Masen? O misterioso escritor que não quer se revelar? – inquiri, encarando os profundos olhos verdes de Edward. – Que fala de arte e paixão e mistério tudo em um pacote só?

Ele encarou Emmett que estava sorrindo com expectativa e depois me encarou. Dando um leve aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Suas bochechas voltaram se tingir de vermelho.

\- Você é considerado o Edgar Alan Poe do século XXI! – exclamei excitada. – Eu sabia que Masen morava em NY, mas jurava que era um velho caquético, cheio de manias. – ponderei com uma trovoada.

\- E não parece? – replicou Emmett com uma gargalhada. – Toda a cordialidade que Allan trata Ella, como se ele tivesse no século passado. Enquanto ela é tão viva! – exclamou. – Allan é praticamente uma caricatura do Edward, cheio de manias, de ressalvas com o mundo, que só procura paz e sossego para viver sua vida sem ser incomodado por ninguém.

\- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – disse mau humorado. – Emmett, você não tem que trabalhar? – o grande homem só deu um aceno de cabeça. – Me traga um Poe também.

\- Então você além de professor universitário que tenta colocar um pouco de conhecimento na cabeça dos seus alunos, tem seu próprio best-seller entre os 10 mais do _New York Times_! Uau! Você sabe que se você se mostrasse ao mundo, você seria alguém muito mais instigante. Mas eu entendo a questão do mistério entorno de Masen... faz todo sentido. – disse com um sorriso. – Mas você se apresentou no MET como Cullen, Masen é algum tipo de anagrama ou sei lá o quê? – perguntei realmente curiosa.

\- Na verdade nunca quis ser um autor publicado. Mas um professor viu o que eu estava escrevendo ainda na faculdade e ele tinha o contato com uma grande editora, e aí as coisas só aconteceram. Na época eu estava fodido com dinheiro, cheio de empréstimos para pagar... – deu de ombros. – Foi só conveniente, e aí o livro fez sucesso e os outros dois estavam meio prontos, então só... aconteceu. – suspirou pesadamente. – Não gosto de fazer muita questão disso, e por isso uso o sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe. Não quero que as pessoas me tratem diferente. Na NYU ninguém sabe que eu e Masen somos a mesma pessoa, quer dizer, só uns dois colegas de departamento, mas felizmente a comunidade literária gosta de um bom mistério em torno de um autor, então aceitam facilmente.

\- Incrível Edward. – disse com um sorriso. – Seus livros são inspiradores, e não só porque me identifico com a personagem principal, mas acho eles muito profundos, cheios de reflexão sobre a vida, sem contar que tudo parece ser muito bem esquematizado. É... uau! Seu trabalho é formidável!

\- Obrigado Bella. – disse com um sorriso enviesado. – E de fato, observando você, Ella parece ser você na vida real. Curadora do MET, aficionada por Poe, meio misteriosa e sexy como o inferno. – galanteou.

\- Agora você está sendo muito condescendente. – sorri ligeiramente afetada, no mesmo instante que uma das garçonetes colocava nossas bebidas na nossa frente.

A conversa entre nós fluía com facilidade, passamos um bom tempo, e assim como tinha sido por webcam nos dias anteriores, era muito interessante conversar com Edward Cullen ou E.A.C. Masen, como se preferir. Logo uma bebida, viraram três, e três se tornaram cinco, eu comecei a sentir o zumbido do álcool em minha cabeça – e por mais que havíamos comido algo durante nossa conversa – eu sabia que deveria encerrar a noite.

Ordenando uma água com gás, para tentar recuperar minimamente meus sentidos. Edward seguiu o meu pedido, junto com a conta. Quando está chegou protestei pedindo para ajudá-lo a pagar, mas ele insistiu que ele havia feito o convite e por isso tinha que pagá-lo. No fim acabei aceitando sua atitude cavalheiresca.

Com despedidas a Emmett, Edward e eu deixamos o _The Dead Poet_ e começamos a caminhar lentamente pelo meu bairro. Edward já havia me informado que morava próximo ao campus da NYU em _Greenwich_ _Village_, porém antes de pegar o metrô para voltar para sua casa quis me acompanhar até a minha.

A nossa conversa como tinha sido até aquele momento era leve, mas uma energia completamente diferente parecia nos rodear. Era uma expectativa, algo que simplesmente não conseguia definir. Cedo demais chegamos na frente dos meu edifício. Não sei exatamente se foi o álcool que ingeri, ou se era a presença de Edward, ou se era alguma outra coisa, mas simplesmente não estava com vontade de finalizar a noite, e foi com essa pretensão que convidei Edward para subir para um café.

Quando adentramos o meu apartamento, uma aura pesada recaiu sobre nós. Parecia que qualquer assunto que iniciássemos seria irrelevante. Imediatamente me senti nervosa, mas na tentativa de não evidenciar meu nervosismo, pedi para que ele se acomodasse na sala, enquanto preparava um café para nós.

Enquanto preparava tudo para fazer o café, tomei algumas respirações profundas. Ao longe ouvi uma melodia clássica tocando – Edward, havia com toda certeza acionado meu CD player. O som suave de Debussy conseguiu tirar um pouco minha ansiedade, e com isso deixando uma paz me acalmar. Estava no final de preparar o café, quando me toquei que não sabia como Edward preferia o seu.

\- Edward? – chamei da cozinha. – Você toma seu café como? Açúcar, leite ou creme? – questionei enquanto derramava a água fervente sobre o pó.

\- Preto. Sem açúcar. – disse com uma voz suave ao meu lado, me sobressaltando.

\- Nossa! Você me assustou. – murmurei colocando a chaleira sobre a pia. Edward me encarava com uma expressão diferente, como se eu fosse algo de se admirar, de _comer_. Seu olhar atento me deixou ligeiramente incomodada. – O que foi? – questionei, virando meu corpo para enfim encara-lo.

\- Você é muito linda. – disse, porém antes que pudesse agradecer o galanteio, ele me puxou pela cintura e nossos lábios se chocaram.

Em um primeiro momento me resetei, mas quando seus lábios se tornaram mais exigentes contra o meu me deixei levar por aquele beijo.

E que beijo.

Era diferente de todos os que eu já havia tido ou simplesmente fazia muito tempo que ninguém me beijava. Porém, beijar Edward era uma experiência. Um _evento_. Era urgente, sôfrego, luxurioso, cheio de desejo e necessidade. Suas mãos grandes apertavam a minha cintura e minha nuca, me trazendo mais para ele. As minhas, por sua vez, se entrelaçavam entre seus cabelos, puxando-os levemente.

Era um desejo cru. Natural.

Com uma agilidade que era quase uma surpresa para mim mesma, minhas mãos se perderam na tarefa de abrir os botões da camisa que Edward vestia, para poucos segundos ela ser escorregada por seus ombros, caindo com um baque surdo no chão da minha cozinha. Minhas mãos estavam ávidas para sentir seu corpo, sua pele, e diante de uma camiseta que usava por baixo da camisa, logo minhas mãos começaram a subir essa peça. Edward parecia ter meia consciência do que minhas mãos faziam, e logo suas mãos começaram a explorar meu corpo, em questão de segundos sua camiseta era jogada no chão, para fazer companhia a sua camisa, e o vestido que usava estava amontoado em torno de minha cintura.

No momento em que minhas mãos ligeiramente gélidas tocaram a pele do peitoral de Edward, ambos gememos em puro desejo. Com uma agilidade surpreendente, ele me içou por minhas coxas, me apoiando sobre a ilha da cozinha. Nosso beijo se tornou mais exigente, mais necessitado, mais sensual. Suas mãos subiam numa dança lenta o meu vestido, até que aquela peça era jogada no chão, ao lado de suas roupas descartadas.

Com um olhar completamente atordoado para o sutiã de renda preta que usava, Edward tornou a atacar meus lábios, enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha cintura, alisavam minhas costelas, acariciavam meus seios. Minhas mãos não eram nada inocentes, elas tinham uma única missão: retirar todas as roupas que Edward usava, e assim, logo estava desafivelando seu cinto e desfazendo os botões de sua calça.

Não era segredo para nenhum de nós dois o que iríamos fazer. E da mesma forma que não havia dúvidas, não havia necessidade de perguntas.

Era desejo sexual primitivo. A simples necessidade de libertação. A necessidade de se ter um orgasmo, de sentir o corpo de um contra o do outro. O próprio desejo que procriação. De dar continuidade à espécie.

Edward cravou suas unhas em minha bunda, me trazendo para mais próximo dele. Seu pau roçou deliciosamente onde eu mais ansiava por ele, e com a ação um gemido frituras saiu de minha boca, que foi seguido de perto por ele. Necessitando mais que tudo da proximidade, minhas pernas o abraçaram, trazendo aquela fricção maravilhosa. Aquele homem estava despertando coisas em mim que há muito não era despertado, trazia um desejo sexual puro a minha alma.

Inesperadamente ele me tirou da bancada, e não sei dizer como ele conseguiu se guiar pela minha casa com tanta sabedoria, eventualmente estava sendo colocada em minha cama e seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Nossos lábios ainda atacavam um ao outro com uma fome, uma sede descomunal.

Pouco a pouco peça por peça, que cobriam nossos corpos foram sendo tiradas e jogadas ao és-me em torno da cama. Quando ambos estávamos nus, a vergonha ou a hesitação que poderia me acometer ou nos acometer foi completamente esquecida. Todo o prazer que há muito não sentia, ou que sempre me fora negado, era ali dado por Edward, e eu na tentativa de ser uma amante tão receptiva e participativa quanto ele estava sendo, lhe dava tudo o que eu podia proporcionar e mais um pouco.

Gemidos, lamúrias, suspiros, súplicas, respirações ofegantes, lençóis farfalhando; estes eram os sons que dominavam o ambiente e ascendiam ainda mais o desejo. Eu queria ser tudo aquilo que sempre temi e tive vergonha de ser como mulher. Sedutora, sexy, exigente, receptiva, tudo. Naquele momento Edward o homem que eu queria mostrar que frigidez, assexualismo ou qualquer outro dos inúmeros adjetivos que Riley usou para justificar sua traição, era uma grande mentira. Eu queria ser uma verdadeira mulher naquele momento. E parecia que estava conseguindo, seja pela necessidade que via nublar os esmeraldinos olhos do homem que ali estava comigo.

Meu primeiro orgasmo veio pelas mãos de Edward, enquanto eu chupava seu pau, no mesmo instante em que ele derramou-se em minha boca. Já o segundo, foi pela boca e língua dele, que numa tentativa de se redimir, investiu como um leão contra uma presa. Sua língua e boca eram existentes, firmes, tentadoras, o que ele estava me fornecendo naquele momento era algo que eu nunca antes havia sentido. Era maravilhoso. Eu me sentia verdadeiramente mulher naquele momento.

Porém, nada me deixará preparada para o que seria realmente tê-lo dentro de mim. Era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Era uma benção e uma maldição. Benção, porque me sentia completa, como se tivesse pela primeira vez tendo sexo real; e maldição porque me via facilmente ficando viciada por ele.

Seus movimentos e invertidas variavam de lentas e rápidas. De profundas a rasas. De pequenas prévias ao espetáculo completo. Nos seus quadris parecia haver uma mágica, algo que fazia os meus agirem de maneira que sequer imaginei ser possível. Posições diferentes, momentos de pequena plenitude que o orgasmo parecia ondular meu corpo, mas quase no momento ele mudava a forma de estocar em mim e todo aquele prazer construído era desmoronado, e um novo parecia surgir. Não sei ao certo quantas vezes quase me via caindo pelo precipício orgasmático para ser retirada dele para talvez encontrar um mais alto.

Entretanto, eventualmente, ele deixou que eu encontrasse aquele precipício, com ataques ferozes de seus dedos contra meu clitóris, senti uma verdadeira parede que parecia me prender se soltar e um grito alto de prazer ecoou não só pelo quarto, mas no meu âmago. Todo meu corpo vibrava com aquele prazer máximo que ele havia me proporcionado. Estava tão nublada pelos meus sentidos aguçados pelo prazer recebido, que mal notei que ele também estava num estado de êxtase muito similar ao meu.

Naquele primeiro dia, Edward me proporcionou outros dois orgasmos, algo que nunca em minha vida havia conseguido. Até aquele momento sempre tivera um, no máximo dois – se bem estimulado, mas aquele delicioso professor de literatura americana e autor publicado conseguirá fazer uma mágica comigo que me deixara, na falta de uma palavra melhor: viciada.

Saciada.

Obcecada.

Era quase no alvorecer que notei que não tinha mais forças para continuar a nossa grande aventura sexual. Com um banho partilhado, repleto de carícias mais inocentes, Edward invés de se acomodar na cama comigo para um descanso merecido recolheu suas roupas, afirmando que tinha um compromisso naquela manhã. Trocamos telefones – para ficar mais fácil a comunicação, e com um último beijo urgente, aquele homem me deixou – completamente saciada e ligeiramente confusa. Quando deitei novamente na minha cama, o cheiro de sexo ainda estava empregando nos meus lençóis, porém a exaustão me consumiu e deixei-me dormir.

.

Por três meses Edward e eu continuamos nosso tórrido caso sexual. As sextas e os sábados à noite tornaram-se dias em que partilhávamos. Mas não era tão apenas sexo, íamos a galerias, a restaurantes, museus, leituras na biblioteca pública, peças da Broadway e da off-broadway, e tantas outras mostras culturais que só poderia existir numa cidade como Nova York.

Nossa rotina era muito simples – Edward me encontrava no MET na sexta-feira, íamos sempre tomar um drinque ou então íamos a alguma galeria que estendia para um drinque ou qualquer outra coisa com álcool, falávamos sobre arte, cinema, literatura e cultura de um modo geral, e depois no final da noite seguíamos para a minha casa para fazermos sexo. Edward nunca dormia – também não exigia isso, mas sempre no alvorecer ele deixava minha casa com um beijo sôfrego e a promessa de me ligar mais tarde.

O mais tarde acontecia no sábado, por volta das três da tarde, onde ele sempre me convidava para alguma mostra cultural, ou peça de teatro, seguido de um jantar, onde discutíamos o que havíamos visto e embalávamos com outras coisas como arte e literatura. Nunca nesses momentos trocávamos beijos, ou dávamos as mãos, ou qualquer outra ação típica de um casal, éramos mais como amigos, e para ambos aquilo estava bom. Após o jantar sempre estendíamos para algum clube de jazz ou pub em que uma aura mais erótica era palpável, todavia, nunca ficávamos muito tempo, e em seguida íamos para seu apartamento em _Greenwich_ _Village_.

O sexo entre nós era sempre um evento. Nunca igual, mas sempre viciante e atordoante. Edward sabia localizar os pontos exatos do meu corpo para me dar prazer, e rapidamente descobri o que fazia lhe dar prazer. Contudo, a mesma cortesia que ele prestava a mim, eu prestava a ele: nunca dormia. Sempre no alvorecer eu me despedia com promessas e ia para a minha casa. Edward como um verdadeiro gentleman sempre me chamava um Uber ou Lyft para voltar pra casa, com a desculpa que nos domingos os metrôs demorariam muito para chegar até _West Side_. Concordava porque estava muito cansada e saciada para entrar numa discussão.

Foram três meses espetaculares. Eu nunca me sentira tão desejada como mulher como me sentia nos braços de Edward, todos a minha volta observavam o brilho, o vigor e a felicidade que eu irradiava, todavia, me recusava a dizer que toda esse contentamento que sentia era por causa de um homem, ou por causa do sexo surreal e prazeroso que ele me dava.

.

Foi no final de maio que comecei a me sentir ligeiramente indisposta. No início era somente o mal estar e o sono que pareciam me dominar. Eventualmente alguns enjoos começaram a se seguir. Num primeiro momento acreditei que fosse pelo verão nauseante que estava começando, depois pelo fato de que não estava me alimentando corretamente, devido ao estresse no trabalho e no desenvolvimento da minha tese de doutoramento. Um sinal de alerta brilhou em minha mente quando comecei a sentir dores nos meus seios, e minhas roupas começaram a ficar ligeiramente apertadas. Porém só me dei conta de que realmente estava acontecendo comigo em meados de junho, quando numa ida à farmácia percebi que não havia menstruado por quase dois meses.

Um temor estrangeiro me dominou. Nesses meses que estava sendo sexualmente ativa com Edward nunca deixará de tomar meu controle de natalidade, e sempre usávamos preservativos, não importa quantas vezes fazíamos sexo, a camisinha era sempre um item indispensável. Nesses meses só havíamos tido um pequeno acidente, quando uma camisinha estourou, porém isso fora antes do meu último período menstrual, no começo de maio.

Me sentindo um pouco oprimida segui para a seção da farmácia onde havia testes de gravidez. Havia tantas opções que não sabia qual escolher. Optei pelo que tinha uma embalagem mais amigável e com as mãos tremendo fui ao caixa.

Na minha casa a pequena embalagem parecia gozar de mim, como se dissesse _"você não queria fazer sexo casual? Essa é a consequência!"_. Tomando diversas respirações profundas e muitos copos d'água segui junto com a embalagem para o banheiro. Aqueles cinco minutos não passavam rápidos o suficiente, porém quando meu celular avisou que o tempo havia findado, foi com um olhar de pânico que encarei a ofensiva vareta.

.

_Grávida._

_3+_

.

Sim, eu estava grávida e pelo jeito com mais de três semanas. Tomando respirações profundas tentei pensar racionalmente. Por mais que o teste dava 97% de acerto, eu precisava da confirmação 100%, antes de sequer falar com Edward – ele podia assim como eu não querer essa criança, mas agora que era uma realidade tínhamos que ser adultos e tomar uma providência. Afinal se éramos adultos pra fazer sexo, tínhamos que ser adultos para suportar as consequências.

Felizmente consegui marcar uma consulta com minha ginecologista/obstetra para o dia seguinte pela manhã. Aquela noite foi insone, recusei uma chamada de Edward com a desculpa que estava com dor de cabeça – ele como um bom amante não pressionou para conversar. Na quarta-feira, dia 19 de junho eu finalmente soube com 100% de certeza o quanto a minha vida iria mudar.

Sim, eu estava grávida. E estava de seis semanas. Um mês e meio e eu simplesmente não havia me dado conta. Como meus nervos estavam a flor da pele, tirei o dia de folga, com a desculpa do mal estar que me acometia pelos últimos dias. Passei o dia todo pensando de que maneira iria abordar o tema a Edward. Nós sempre falávamos sobre muitas coisas, mas uma criança nunca foi uma pauta, até mesmo porque era algo que não estava nem no meu, quanto no horizonte dele.

Eu estava tão atordoada que sai da minha casa no meio da tarde em direção ao único lugar que sabia onde encontraria Edward, no campus da NYU. Para uma pessoa que vivia em Nova York há mais de seis anos, chegar ao campus da Universidade de Nova York em _Greenwich Village_, era muito fácil. Encontrar o departamento de letras – bastou uma pergunta e já estava no caminho de encontrar.

Porém, aqueles momentos da nossa realidade que todos os sinais estão a li, escancarados a nossa frente, mas optamos por ignorar? Então, eu estava justamente neste momento. Próximo à entrada do departamento de letras e o vi. Edward como sempre estava o próprio pecado, com suas roupas despojadas, porém profissionais, um olhar suave e sua pele ligeiramente bronzeada – do surf que vinha praticando todos os domingos. Mas não era a sua beleza ou sua leveza que me tiraram o chão, mas sim a bela beleza loira que estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

A mulher, na falta de uma definição melhor, era a verdadeira perfeição. Se realmente existia as divindades do Olimpo, era aquela a verdadeira fisionomia de Afrodite. A mulher gritava um sex-appeal, pura sedução. Seu corpo curvilíneo e escultural, seus cabelos dourados que brilhavam no sol do fim da primavera. Suas roupas curtas, mas sofisticadas. A beleza etérea daquela mulher era algo surpreendente. Ela e Edward riam com facilidade, com os corpos pressionamos um ao outro, num claro vínculo de intimidade. O braço da loira estava enganchado no dele, e suas mãos vez ou outra se tocavam. Em seus rostos uma felicidade genuína estava escancarada.

Imediatamente senti a bile subindo e uma náusea me acometeu. Sem lançar um outro olhar para o feliz casal caminhei a longas passadas até o metrô e depois até no meu apartamento. Fora só quando estava no conforto da minha casa que deixei as lágrimas que estavam borbulhando na superfície dos meus olhos serem derramadas. Um sentimento de invalidez, de falha me acometeu e me aterrou. Era como se o chão tivesse se abrindo e me engolindo.

Foi naquele momento de pura miséria que percebi algo que estava ignorando pelos últimos quase 4 meses: eu havia me apaixonado.

O que era só para ser sexo casual havia se tornado muito mais. Não sei em que momento eu havia desenvolvido sentimentos por Edward, mas havia. Porém, vê-lo com outra mulher – um muito mais mulher do que eu jamais serei – trouxe outra perspectiva ao que quer que estivéssemos tendo.

Enquanto eu não acessava o _Secret Love_, desde aquele dia que passamos a conversar, era óbvio que Edward ainda continuava um usuário assíduo. Eu era a foda das sextas e dos sábados, a loira escultural, pelo jeito, era a das quartas e qualquer outro dia.

Quantas mais mulheres ele tinha?

Provavelmente muitas. Afinal, ele era um homem bem apessoado, com uma vida financeira estável, culto, inteligente, sexy e sabia como nenhum outro satisfazer uma mulher na cama. Porque ele se limitaria somente a mim? Uma curadora de arte que sinceramente não tinha nada de surpreendente, talvez uma sagacidade, um humor ácido e um pouco de inteligência.

Em algum momento da minha auto-comiseração, me acomodei no meu sofá e fiquei perdida em meus próprios pensamentos.

Eu estava grávida.

Isso era um fato que não tinha como mudar, e por mais que até aquele momento eu não me via como mãe, a partir do momento que tomei ciência do que carregava no meu ventre eu queria essa criança. Eu tinha um apartamento próprio – graças a crise de consciência do meu ex-marido que havia deixado para mim, para compensar todo o sofrimento que havia me trazido -, eu tinha um bom emprego e do qual era muito boa no meu trabalho. Estava próximo de terminar o meu doutorado em história da arte e assim estaria habilitada para lecionar em alguma universidade para impulsionar minha renda.

Claro, não ficaria rica sendo curadora do MET ou professora universitária, mas me daria segurança para sustentar e manter uma criança até essa ir para a faculdade. Seria difícil criar uma criança sozinha, mas eu definitivamente não seria a primeira ou a última mulher a criar um filho sozinha.

Esse seria o cenário caso Edward não quisesse assumir sua responsabilidade paterna. Obviamente não iria exigir dele algo que não estivesse confortável, como já havia constatado, caso fosse preciso eu conseguiria criar essa criança sozinha.

Mas e se Edward quisesse participar da criação dessa criança, ser um pai presente?

Nessa hipótese havia duas possibilidades. A primeira é que nosso filho teria duas casas, uma em que a mãe vivia e que ele passava boa parte dos dias da semana e outra em que o pai vivia da qual ele passaria alguns dias da semana. Se Edward assumisse a sua parcela de responsabilidade, eu conseguiria controlar melhor as minhas finança e possivelmente guardar um bom dinheiro para que fosse a universidade, numa poupança, sem contar que férias familiares seria algo que poderia planejar – claro se eu tivesse dois empregos. Com Edward assumindo boa parte dos custos da educação dessa criança poderíamos ter uma vida mais confortável. Ainda seria mãe solteira, mas pelo menos o pai não seria um completo desconhecido.

A segunda possibilidade, e talvez a mais irreal visto a loira que ele estava hoje, seria a de nos tornarmos um casal oficial. Isso seria uma grande aventura, mas proporcionaria a essa criança um conforto financeiro e emocional que muitas vezes não tive, por ser filha de pais separados. Edward além da cátedra na NYU era um autor publicado, ele deve ganhar ainda hoje muito dinheiro com as vendas de seus livros. Eu provavelmente manteria meu emprego no MET, e depois que cansasse de ser curadora, poderia me tornar professora universitária, conseguindo manipular melhor meus horários. Financeiramente seria um sonho. Poderíamos guardar dinheiro para a futura faculdade, bem como poderíamos programar viagens de férias.

Por mais linda e perfeita que fosse essa possibilidade eu sabia o janto ela era irreal. Era muitas inconstantes e pontos falhos.

Foi nesse momento que uma resolução me tomou. Mais cedo eu havia saído sem qualquer tipo de plano para contar a ele que estava grávida, mas e agora, ante a luz daquela loira escultural, como eu abordaria o assunto? Não poderia simplesmente chegar e dizer: "então, parabéns, você será papai!". Definitivamente não é assim que deveria abordar esse assunto.

Apesar das inúmeras conversas que tivemos nestes quase quatro meses de relacionamento casual, nunca havíamos falado sobre o que éramos, ou o que queríamos seja como casal ou individualmente. Parecia que tínhamos um acordo tácito de ser aquilo que o outro precisava: alguém para despejar toda a sua necessidade sexual.

Era isso. Sempre fora isso.

_Sexo_.

Puro, sensual, luxuriante, necessitado. Mas simplesmente sexo.

Sabíamos algumas coisas sobre o outro, quatro meses com alguém faz você ter alguns conhecimentos, mas eram sempre conhecimentos superficiais. Conhecíamos o corpo um do outro com perfeição, mas somente isso. Eu não sabia se ele tinha irmãos, ou se tinha um cachorro na infância, nem sabia o nome dos seus pais, sabia que seu pai era advogado de Emmett e que Masen era sobrenome de solteira de sua mãe, mas só isso, eu não sabia o nome dele ou de sua mãe, ou onde viviam como era o relacionamento. Eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Edward Cullen, se ele tinha um nome do meio ou não. Quando ele fazia aniversário ou nada. Eu não sabia absolutamente nada.

Em retrospecto ele também não sabia nada sobre mim. Se eu tinha irmãos, onde nasci, onde fui criada, nome dos meus pais, suas profissões, onde viviam, meu aniversário, porque me divorciei. Nada. Edward também não sabia nada sobre quem eu era, sobre quem era Isabella Marie Swan.

\- Deus! – suspirei algo deslizando minhas mãos pelo meu rosto antes de entrar meus dedos entre meus cabelos, os puxando levemente.

Como deixei-me envolver por alguém que sequer eu sei algo. Como construi um relacionamento sexual com um desconhecido, que eu não sei absolutamente nada?

Meus pensamentos estavam em um vertiginoso caleidoscópio. Havia tantas realidades e tantos desfechos que me sentia oprimida por tudo aquilo que mal percebi que a noite começava a despontar no horizonte – o que significava que passava das oito da noite.

Me levantei do sofá sentindo minhas costas protestarem no mesmo instante que a campainha tocava. Sobressaltada com o toque caminhei meio gemendo até a porta, sem me incomodar de olhar pelo olho mágico – se a portaria liberou a pessoa a subir, deve ser alguém que frequenta minha casa com certa regularidade. Porém, quando abri a porta nada me deixou preparada para ver Edward ali parado, com seu sorriso enviesado, roupa despojada para o calor de junho e um brilho surpreendente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – inquiri com certa rudeza. Edward arqueou-se suas sobrancelhas surpreso com meu tom.

\- Gostaria de conversar com você um pouco. – respondeu com simplicidade, enterrando suas mãos em seus bolsos. – Posso entrar? – pediu com expectativa.

Dei de ombros, deixando ele passar pela porta. Enquanto ele passava tentei ver se encontrava algum indício do porque ele estaria aqui na minha casa. Será que era para findar o nosso caso? Ele tinha aquele brilho juvenil, muito típico de quem estava satisfeito sexualmente, talvez a loira escultural tivesse lhe dado boas notícias, ou feito maravilhas com seu corpo e ele decidira que gostaria de ficar com ela para todo sempre. Ou talvez fosse porque algum novo livro dele seria publicado. Era impossível ler Edward, e aquilo me frustrava.

\- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei, tentando ser uma boa anfitriã, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ele tornou a arquear a sobrancelha para mim.

\- Água. – respondeu com simplicidade.

Caminhei lentamente até a cozinha, porém fui seguida de perto por ele.

\- O seu dia foi bom hoje? – tentou fazer conversa. Somente acenei positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto enchia o copo com água. Quando entreguei ele bebeu tudo em um gole, porém seus profundos olhos verdes continuavam fixos em mim. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? – questionou.

Com aquela pergunta eu podia responder diversas coisas, mas o que saiu pela minha boca não era nada do que eu esperava, ou que ele esperava.

\- Quantas mulheres do _Secret_ _Love_ você está vendo, ou fodendo atualmente?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e um surpresa atordoante tomou seu rosto.

\- Er... humm... _o quê_? – perguntou confuso.

\- Quantas mulheres você está fazendo sexo casual atualmente Edward? Por intermédio do site de relacionamentos em que nos conhecemos? – perguntei mais claramente.

\- Só você Bella. – respondeu rapidamente. – Eu só tenho estado com você! Desde que começamos a nos ver eu só tenho feito sexo com você! E antes de te conhecer eu estava sem sexo há mais de dois meses. – explicou. Fechei meus olhos em fenda.

\- Você é tão sínico. – bufei. – Eu te vi Edward, com uma bela loira escultural essa tarde, enquanto saía da NYU. Vocês pareciam íntimos demais. Como se tivessem compartilhando uma vida de segredos.

\- Sim, compartilhamos uma vida de segredos. – replicou sem qualquer remorso. – É natural quando você tem uma irmã gêmea. – afirmou com descaso.

\- Irmã gêmea? Faz-me rir. Aquela mulher não tinha nada de sua irmã como ela estava com você.

\- Essa mulher – disse mexendo em seu celular, até me entregar o aparelho com uma foto dele e da misteriosa loira escultural. – é Rosalie, minha irmã gêmea e esposa de Emmett. – advertiu passando para a foto do lado que era claramente do casamento de Emmett com a tal loira escultural. – Não gosto de falar que meu melhor amigo se casou com minha irmã, mas o fato é que eles são casados há três anos, depois de quase uma década de idas e vindas. Rose foi até minha sala na NYU para dizer que nossos pais estão vindo de Rochester para a minha festa de aniversário que será amanhã no _Dead Poet_.

\- Amanhã é seu aniversário? – questionei atordoada.

\- Sim, vim até aqui para convida-la. – deu de ombros. – O que você viu o que parecia ser uma intimidade entre eu e minha irmã, é porque ela queria saber sobre você. Consegui controlar Emmett por muitos meses, mas eventualmente ele bateu com a língua nos dentes dizendo que eu havia encontrado a personificação viva da minha personagem, Ella Swayer.

\- Oh! – disse timidamente. – Me desculpe Edward eu supus...

\- Supôs que pelo fato de termos nos encontrado em um site de relacionamentos, que eu estava fodendo outras mulheres. Compreensível Bella, afinal nunca colocamos qualquer tempo para conversar sobre isso. Sobre onde nos conhecemos ou o que sei lá... acontece nesse relacionamento.

\- Eu... – tentei dizer, mas mais uma vez fui cortada por ele.

\- Eu sei que você é divorciada e talvez conseguir confiar em outro homem parece ser difícil. Não sei o que aconteceu com seu casamento, mas pela sua postura posso indicar que ele te traiu, e isso faz você não confiar em ninguém. Você se inscreveu no _Secret Love_, simplesmente para se descobrir e por uma acaso nos encontramos e desde então temos dançando essa dança da causalidade. Mas não sei se você percebe Bella, apesar de não compartilharmos qualquer afeto em lugares públicos, isso não significa que não estejamos em um relacionamento romântico. Você pode não saber quase nada da minha vida, e eu o mesmo quanto a sua, mas isso não significa que eu não esteja totalmente na sua, eu estava lhe dando tempo para se reestruturar e perceber que eu não apenas apreciava sua companhia, mas que queria algo a mais com você!

\- Mas você nunca demonstrou nada. Nunca passou a noite ou pediu para que eu ficasse com você. – protestei.

\- Sim, eu sei, e talvez esse tenha sido meu maior erro. Eu simplesmente não queria pressiona-la, queria dar tempo ao tempo. Eu esperava que eventualmente você falasse alguma coisa, me questionasse sobre o que éramos. Mas a cada dia isso parecia mais distante. – suspirou pesadamente. – Eu não estou ficando mais jovem, muito pelo contrário a cada dia fico mais velho, minha vida profissional não poderia ser mais bem sucedida do que já é, mas emocionalmente a minha vida é uma bagunça! Tive uma noiva que me trocou por um atorzinho sem talento, e desde então nada parecia estar certo até o dia que eu te conheci!

"Ella Swayer não é simplesmente a protagonista dos meus livros, ela é a personificação da mulher que eu quero na minha vida, da mulher ideal pra mim. Allan Benedict sou eu, quando Emmett disse que era uma caricatura minha ele não estava mentindo. Allan é tudo o que eu sou, mas Allan só ficou completo quando ele encontrou Ella, e sinceramente é o mesmo comigo. Minha vida só tornou a fazer sentido quando você Bella apareceu nela. Pode ter sido incomum o jeito que nos conhecemos, mas no momento que olhei sua foto naquele bendito site eu sabia, você era a minha Ella, e eu faria de tudo pra conseguir você na minha vida! Por que outro motivo você acha que quando você ficou puta comigo por causa daquele livro em chinês fui ao MET te procurar? Porque eu te queria Bella, e não apenas como uma aventura, eu queria você na minha vida!"

Diante do seu discurso inflamado e até mesmo apaixonado, senti minhas lágrimas nublarem meus olhos.

\- Eu... – tentei começar meio balbuciando.

\- Por que você foi até a NYU hoje mais cedo Bella? Você nunca foi no meu trabalho. Ou você queria terminar o que tinha, ou se deu conta de que estava, não sei, apaixonada por mim, ou tem outro motivo. O que está acontecendo, Bella? – questionou aproximando-se de onde estava.

Senti um aperto em minha garganta, mas antes de se quer eu me controlar, mais uma vez uma frase que poderia sedimentar ou arruinar de vez tudo o que tínhamos saiu pelos meus lábios.

\- Eu estou grávida.

Com aquela sentença de apenas três palavras a cozinha caiu em um silêncio mortal. Até mesmo minha geladeira parou de zumbir e o relógio parou de fazer tic-tac. O silêncio pesado, ensurdecedor caiu entre nós. Comecei a mordiscar meu lábio inferior, em um claro sinal de ansiedade, enquanto a Edward parecia completamente atordoado com a sentença. Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados, ele encarava meu rosto procurando qualquer sinal de hesitação, mas não encontrando nada ali.

Foram longos minutos, até que finalmente ele questionou com a voz diminuta:

\- Você tem certeza? – somente acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Quanto tempo? – perguntou ainda visualmente atordoado.

\- Seis semanas. – disse com um sussurro. Eu podia ver que na sua cabeça ele fazia as contas para entender quando isso aconteceu, finalmente ele lembrou.

\- Quando a camisinha estourou no começo de maio. – confirmei com um aceno.

\- O meu período vir após aquele incidente foi só uma infeliz coincidência. – expliquei.

\- Um filho. Uau! Inesperado, mas...

\- O quê? – perguntei com urgência.

\- O que vamos fazer?

.

Três anos depois.

.

\- Rose não sei se é uma boa ideia. – suspirei pesadamente. – Seu irmão odeia que façamos algo grande, ele prefere celebrar só o seu aniversário, não o dele. – disse para a minha cunhada no telefone.

Após a notícia da minha gravidez Edward e eu nos tornamos oficialmente um casal. Desde aquele momento quando saímos às sextas e aos sábados, ou qualquer outro dia da semana havia muitos beijos e nossos dedos estavam sempre entrelaçados. Nossa primeira atitude naquela quarta feira, véspera de seu aniversário há três anos foi excluir nossas contas no _Secret Love_, talvez não a primeira, mas possivelmente a terceira, depois de uma rodada de sexo fantástica, de uma série de perguntas pessoais.

Quando estava perto dos seis meses de gestação, decidimos morar juntos. Tanto meu apartamento em _Upper West Side_, quando o dele em _Greenwich Village_, era totalmente inapropriado para criar uma família, por isso optamos em vender os dois e comprar um casa estilo nova-iorquina no bairro em que estava habituada a viver – _Upper West Side_, por ser próximo ao meu trabalho e também próximo onde sua irmã e melhor amigo viviam.

Jacob, nosso filho, nasceu no dia que faria um ano do nosso primeiro encontro – no final do mês de janeiro, e desde então o menino era a alegria da nossa vida. Seus cabelos castanhos arruivados, e seus olhos cor castanhos-esverdeados, Jake, como chamávamos, era uma mistura perfeita de nos dois.

Apesar de vivermos juntos e termos um filho, só oficializamos nossa união há pouco mais de dois meses, em abril. Foi uma cerimônia pequena, somente com familiares e amigos mais próximos. Foi intimista, mas ainda assim tão nós. E nossa lua de mel na Grécia foi, na falta de uma adjetivo ideal, abençoada pelos deuses do Olimpo. Naquela breve semana em que fugimos para um paraíso grego perdido, Emmett e Rosalie ficaram com Jacob para nós, segundo eles seria um treinamento para o bebê que Rose esperava.

Sorri com a lembrança.

\- _Bella? – _havia me esquecido completamente da minha cunhada no telefone.

\- Rose, como eu disse não sei se Edward vai querer uma festa, nem sua mãe consegue convence-lo a ter uma. Você sabe como foi sofrido eu conseguir uma celebração de casamento, por ele tínhamos fugido um final de semana pra Las Vegas, ou simplesmente nos casado na prefeitura sem ninguém como testemunha.

A loira bufou.

\- _Essa mania do Edward querer preservar sua imagem é ridícula!_ – exclamou. – _Se ele se revelasse logo como Masen ganharia muito mais dinheiro e prestígio!_

Ri com seu protesto infantil. Mesmo com Emmett sempre lhe dizendo que era o mistério em torno de E.A.C. Masen que fazia seus livros um sucesso, Rosalie nunca entendia a necessidade do seu irmão continuar com o mistério por mais de uma década. Aquele era sempre um tópico de conversa nos jantares de ação de graças da família Cullen, ou quando a encontrávamos. Estava ouvindo mais uma série de lamentos e planos dela, quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta, e o sorriso contagiante do meu bebê e seu pai encheu minha casa e meu coração.

\- Rose, tenho que ir. Edward acabou de chegar com Jake. – disse sem rodeios. – Mais tarde eu te ligo.

-_ Diga a ele que é pela nossa mãe, o aniversário._ – falou antes de desligar o telefone. Colocando sobre a mesa de centro fui ao encontro dos dois homens da minha vida. Jake parecia contar algo sem sentido para seu pai, que prestava toda atenção nos devaneios infantis do menino.

\- Pelo jeito ele vai ser um contador de histórias, como você. – disse surpreendendo os dois na cozinha. Edward sorriu enviesado para mim.

\- Mamãe! – exclamou Jacob, se contorcendo no colo de seu pai e correndo para abraçar minhas pernas. Abaixei e dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, antes de vê-lo correr para fora da cozinha em direção aos seus brinquedos na sala.

\- Oi professor Cullen. – murmurei chegando próxima a Edward, para lhe dar boas vindas.

\- Olá você também Sra. Cullen. – disse me puxando pela cintura para me dar um beijo apaixonado.

\- Humm... – gemi contra seus lábios, antes de ter sua língua me atacando.

\- Você está linda. – disse contra meu pescoço. Sua barba por fazer, fez um ligeira cosquinha no ponto que ele sabia que eu me derretia toda.

\- Hummm... – gemi novamente. – Eu amo quando você faz isso. – sussurrei, procurando avidamente seus lábios, sentido meu corpo ser inteiramente acordado pelo desejo, que somente meu marido despertava em mim.

\- Eu amo como seu corpo responde ao meu. – replicou entre os beijos. Sorri afetada. – Eu te amo. – murmurou contra meus lábios, mas com seus belíssimos olhos verdes encarando os meus castanhos.

Sorri brilhantemente para o meu amor secreto.

\- _Eu te amo._

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ e aí meus amores? Tão meloso esse final, que ahhh... valeu a pena!_

_Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Carol, porque uma fanfic nova, quando você só enrola para terminar a outra one-shot ou sua long?" A resposta é bem simples: não sei. Hahahahaha _

_Essa fanfic, ou melhor essa one-shot estava meio escrita e perdida no meu HD, e recentemente resolvi abrir essa caixa de Pandora, e lá estava essa coisinha aqui. Naquele arquivo ela tinha o nome de "Traição ponto com" e deveria ser uma short-fic, de uns 10 capítulos, o plot era similar, as únicas diferenças são que a Bella ainda seria casada e que o Edward era um advogado. Porém, decidi mudar e colocar como "Amor ponto com", porque eu estou vivendo uma nova fase da minha vida, uma nova redescoberta de quem eu sou, depois de um fim de namoro traumático, e a minha vida está em outro patamar, bem diferente do que era lá em 2012, quando elaborei isso aqui. E sinceramente? Quero parar de escrever dramas, de dramática já basta a minha vida!_

_Enfim, se vocês gostaram disso aqui me deixa saber, comentários são sempre maravilhosos e me deixam sorrindo como uma idiota. E na loucura que está minha vida recentemente um bom sorriso é algo que eu preciso! Então já sabe? Aperta esse botão aqui em baixo e me deixa saber o que acharam dessa historinha!_

_Obrigada por lerem e voltem sempre! Hahahaha _

_Estou tentando voltar ser uma autora de fanfics, mesmo com minha realidade chutando minha bunda! =p_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._


End file.
